


Side of the Unknown

by WhoKnowsNow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crushes, Experienced Stiles Stilinski, Innocence, Light Angst, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Multi, Purity Test, Secrets, Truth or Dare, people are not always what you expect, stiles has been a bad boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoKnowsNow/pseuds/WhoKnowsNow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's pack is having a nice night in when Scott decides it would be a great idea for everyone to take the Purity Test. The results are actually very surprising and lead to an entire evening of divulging secrets, mainly Stiles', with Never Have I Ever and Truth or Dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side of the Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! First, thank you so much for reading. Second, let me know what you think, I really appreciate feedback. You can also prompt me or tell me random facts about your life at secondhand-and-broken.tumblr.com or my purely Sterek tumblr: fissionfever.tumblr.com
> 
> I took the purity test earlier and got a 63.6 if anyone is interested in that information. I feel inclined to link the test (www.puritytest.net) and the site where some of the never have I ever questions (southasm.tripod.com/never.html) for your reference.
> 
> If you want, no pressure, let me know your scores if you take it (it's super long but interesting) because I'm nosy and like knowing things for no reason. 
> 
> I do not own Teen Wolf or these sites, but I do own a stuffed Perry the Platypus the size of a medium dog.

It starts off as a normal pack bonding session. Everyone is laughing and enjoying their night in at Derek’s, playing video games and watching Supernatural to point out inaccuracies. It’s a genuinely fun evening without any evil creature attacks or violence. Yes, it starts off normal, but then the night sky grows dimmer and the pack gets routier and Scott has an idea. That’s never good.

Scott has been messing around online after Erica beat him bad in their last game of Mario Kart, when he comes across the Purity Test and insists everyone stop what they are doing and take it. For whatever reason, be it general curiosity, boredom, or both in Stiles’ case, everyone does, even Derek. It takes a while, as there are 500 questions, but once everyone is finished they get into a circle to share with the class.

They all sort of expect Erica’s score to be low, the lower you go the less pure you are, because she’s seemed to become more loose than anyone else since becoming a werewolf, which is totally fine, by the way. They’re all surprised with her number.

“74.6.” She says it like it’s whatever when everyone except Stiles is looking at her like she’s lying. Jackson even calls her out on it and before she gets to respond, Stiles is there to back her up.

“Hey! Lay off of my Catwoman. She’s only been a werewolf for like a year, what are you guys imagining she’s been up to?” He makes it sound like it’s them that have the dirty minds and Erica really appreciates that. She can do what she wants and dress how she wants and no one can tell her she’s wrong or slutty or too pure because it’s none of their damn business.

After that they go in a circle and share. Nobody else is very surprising so far. Isaac: 85.3 (he’s clearly embarrassed by his innocence but everyone assures him it’s okay and that, really, it’s a good thing.) Boyd gets 69 which Scott finds exceedingly hilarious. Lydia has 65.2, Jackson, 63.4, Scott 70.5, and Allison, 66.8 (Scott keeps badgering her about what thing she’s done that he hasn’t after that). Derek and Stiles are last in the circle and the pack is pretty amazed that Derek even participated, even though he’s become way more involved with his betas recently. His score is even more astounding than Erica’s had been.

“93.8.” _Whatt?_ “How? Wait? What?” It’s hard to tell exactly who is saying what because everyone is talking over each other because _WHAT?_

“But, Derek, you’re older than all of us. How can your number be higher than Isaac’s?” Scott, good ole Scott, always asking the uncomfortable questions. Derek looks like he might just walk away then and there but he takes a deep breath, looks up from the spot on the floor he’s been staring at, and responds.

“I was only ever with Kate. After that I didn’t really have any interest in doing something again that caused my family to die. Before her I was way more innocent than Isaac is and while I was with her we kept everything very simple.” Everyone stayed quiet because, what do you even say to that, but Stiles, who is seated next to Derek, places a hand on his back to show his support.

“Oh! It’s Stiles’ turn. Last but not least.” Lydia shifts the focus to Stiles to give Derek a minute to recover.

“Ehh, I don’t think I should…” He gets cut off by Jackson.

“Come onnn, everyone else shared. Is it 100%? It so is. Admit it.” Stiles’ face contorts and all the wolves notice the quickening beat of his heart. Here goes everything.

“Igota43.2.” He mumbles, but it’s enough.

“You what?!” Scott is staring at him like he’s never really seen him before. Everyone is.

“No way. Let me see your phone.” Jackson wastes no time before snatching it up and seeing first hand that Stiles’ screen does, in fact, say in bold **43.2**.“But.. how? What?” Well, the attention is definitely off of Derek. Even he seems to have forgone his internal wallowing to stare at Stiles.

“You guys don’t know what I do.” He shifts his eyes around the room, but doesn’t look at anyone in particular. He sort of wishes he could disappear. Wouldn’t now be a great time to realize he’s a wizard, Harry! But, unfortunately for him, it isn’t that kind of story.

“Well, _clearly_ we don’t know what you do. What has Batman been up to in his batcave?” Erica’s brows furrow, almost like Derek’s but not quite as intense.

“It’s probably not appropriate to discuss this sort of thing.” He really doesn’t want to talk about this. Especially not with Derek in the room- Derek who is 50 points more pure than Stiles- Derek who Stiles has been wanting for months now.

“We’re playing Never Have I Ever.” Lydia decrees. Fan-fucking-tastic. Apparently this night can get more uncomfortable.

 

They break for snacks before starting what will only be an excruciatingly painful game of Never Have I Ever. People get settled and Derek and Stiles are left alone in the kitchen to round up some last minute munchies. It’s awkward to say the least.

“Before we do this,” Stiles starts, “I would like to apologize for the strange and inappropriate things that will be discovered. I wish I could lie but you are all basically lie detectors so there’s no way this can be avoided.” Derek looks uncomfortable for Stiles and that makes him feel a little less awful.

“It’s okay to be who you are and do what you like. For the most part. Killing people for fun does not fall under that statement. But, I’m sure you’re not guilty of that so no matter what comes out in there, it’s fine.” Derek, despite looking as tense and nervous as ever, stands his ground and puts a hand on Stiles’ back like Stiles had done for him earlier.“Let’s get this over with.” Stiles nods and, with that, they rejoin the pack and start the game.

Lydia had pulled up something on her phone that provides questions because she’s brilliant and wants to get to the hard hitting stuff as soon as possible. Any other time Stiles would be astounded by her brilliance. Today he could happily wish it away. And so it begins. Everyone puts up 10 fingers and awaits Lydia’s first question.

“Never have I ever… been in arrested.”

“Does it have to be on our record? Or is being put in a jail cell sufficient?” Stiles wants to get out as soon as possible and this is a great place to start.

Lydia rolls her eyes, “That counts. Finger down.” Stiles, along with Derek, puts his first finger down and Lydia passes the phone over to Isaac.

“Never have I ever… hah, rolled over and introduced myself.” Stiles puts another finger down.“Seriously?” Isaac actually looks surprised, like he hadn’t expected to get anyone.

“It was this one night when I was away on a college tour up at Whitmore. I went to a party to get a real sense of the night life and woke up the next day in somebody’s dorm. Caroline, nice girl. She made me breakfast.” Stiles gets more and more comfortable because, Derek is right, he has nothing to be ashamed about.

Erica takes the phone next. “... Accidentally kicked a guy in the balls.” People look to Stiles but he isn’t the one who put a finger down. That would be Derek.

“I had been wrestling with my older brother and, well, it was an accident.” Scott and Jackson snicker at Derek and then Stiles chooses to respond too.

“I’ve kicked a guy in the nuts before, but it wasn’t an accident.” The seriousness with which he says it makes the pack tense. “Some guys really need to get it into their thick fucking heads that no means no.” He doesn’t say anything else and they don’t ask, even though they’re all feeling very unsettled about what happened to Stiles.

The game goes on and the pack learns more about Stiles than they ever needed to know. For example he’s: had sex in the back of a pickup truck, been walked in on by his dad while pleasuring himself, had sex for money (a drunken accident where his one night stand left him with cash), he’s had his asshole bruised, both given and received a blowjob with other people in the room (never the pack, they would notice), swallowed, been tested for STIs (but is clean), had a pregnancy scare but it was about him and he was, again, drunk and later realized that he cannot get pregnant, and played strip poker and lost.

Stiles has gotten much more content with sharing his secrets, but he’s not up for another round. Allison suggests Truth or Dare and it’s still early so why not? Also, even Derek seemed cool with this at first, he seems to have slowly grown more uncomfortable with each passing question. Maybe in truth or dare other people could get more involved and they wouldn't be focused on Stiles' secrets.

The pack seems to notice Derek's discomfort too, but not much can be done because this has turned into a night dedicated to learning all about the hidden life of Stiles Stilinski.

Truth or Dare does uncover some other people's secrets, like Isaac's crushes on both Allison and Scott. Everyone blushed. It could be the start of something, who knows. But things with Derek change every time Stiles answers a truth. Sure, it does tend to be along the lines of “have you ever”, “...been approached by a hooker”, “...worn clothes to cover a hickey”, “...skipped a pack meeting because you knew you couldn’t hide a hickey”, “...skinny-dipped or streaked”, but Derek had said before that whatever comes out besides murder is okay. So, what’s his deal? Apparently the others are wondering the same thing.

“I dare Derek to talk to Stiles about what’s been making him unhappy all night.” Only Lydia is brazen enough to dish out a dare like that.

“But it wasn’t even his turn it was-” The icy-cold stare Lydia shoots Scott deters him, but he doesn’t give up. “- Isaac’s.” Scott ends up kissing Isaac without being dared.

“Lyds, it’s fine. It’s-” Lydia Martin will not be ignored. Stiles has know this for years now and is more than aware than now isn’t a good time to start trying. “Come on, Derek, we’d better just go do this.” Derek stays in his spot for a moment before releasing another signature sigh and following Stiles up the spiral staircase in the loft. They get to Derek’s room and Stiles takes a seat on the bed.

“So, what is going on man? I thought you said that this was okay?” Derek looks like he hates himself so much right now. And Lydia. He probably hates her too.

“Look, I don’t mind that you’ve done all of the things you’ve done. I meant it when I said that there’s nothing wrong with doing what makes you happy. I guess I just don’t really like hearing it because…” he pauses and it doesn’t seem like he wants to finish his statement.

“Because why, Derek?” Stiles’ eyes are soft yet inquisitive, urging Derek to say what Stiles wants so desperately to hear.

“...because it’s hard to hear that the person you.. care about… is doing all of this stuff with other people. Because you want them to be doing it with you.” He won’t make eye contact on his own, so Stiles reaches out to tilt Derek’s head up.

“You like me, Sourwolf?” It isn’t a question meant to tease. It is earnest. Derek places his hands over Stiles’ on his face and nods, finally making willing eye contact.

“I… I like you too. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but you’re sort of amazing. And as much fun as I’ve had losing 57.8% of my purity, I really wish I had done some of it with you. I mean, if you want that, I know you haven’t had much *cough* experience, and I wouldn’t want to make you do something-” Derek moves his hands to the sides of Stiles’ head and pull him into a kiss that says something to the effect of “shut up you dork, I love you.” It may not be the kiss with the best technique or finesse out of all of the ones Stiles has had, but it is still the best. It’s the best because it means something and because even though Derek got a 93.8, he seems to know what he’s doing. And what he doesn’t know they’ll figure out together, no big deal.

The pack goes up to check on them later and finds the two of them cuddled up asleep on Derek’s big mattress. They’re not sure if Stiles has already gotten Derek’s number down tonight or if somehow Derek will manage to keep Stiles’ from falling below 40. It doesn’t really matter though, because that’s all personal. It doesn’t get to what is really important about people. They have their individual experiences, they have each other, and they can explore the unknowns together and, oh, will they ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Brownie points to anyone who can tell me what show cameo was in here


End file.
